


The girl next to me (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Levi has always been unaccepted by his classmates. Highschool was even worse, but the new girl was something different.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 46





	The girl next to me (levihan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by anonymous on tumblr

Highschool.

That word itself was enough to make me feel disgust.

Disgust that people there looked at me with.

They thought I didn’t hear their loud whispers.

But I’ve heard every single fucking word.

“Pfft, short freak alert”

“Why does he look like that?”

“I don’t think he’s good to be friends with, I mean, look at his scary face”

“How creepy!”

“He looks so intimidating”

“What a pain in the ass”

What a pain in the ass, indeed.

This is the first fucking day and it’s already this shitty.

These whispers kept haunting me until I reached the classroom.

Fucking finally.

As for a seat, the one by the window might be good to push the others away from my mind.

As expected, no one sat next to me. Good riddance for them and for me, I guess.

As the teacher entered, everyone went silent.

But while she introduced herself, a sudden knocking interrupted the honestly-boring atmosphere.

As a girl entered like a wild animal.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic, teacher!”

“Okay, you can come in. But try to not do it again, okay?”

“Sure thing! Thank yo-aaaah”

She stumbled and fell as she entered.

What a good first impression.

Everyone, except me, started laughing at her and making fun of her until the teacher silenced them.

“Hehe, another freak coming”

“She looks so weird!”

“Do we really have to study with this nerd?”

Guess I’m not the only victim then.

She was coming towards me.

Oh right, the place next to me was the only one remaining in the classroom.

Shit.

I hope at least she takes it easy on me.

I expected her to stare at me like everyone else did.

But she didn’t.

In fact, she looked at me softly and smiled at me before she sat.

Which kinda caught me off guard.

I gave her a quick glance.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had thick glasses.

No wonder they made fun of her too.

As the break time arrived, the other students went out of the class.

Except for me, of course.

And surprisingly, she stayed too.

Why though?

She suddenly turned towards me.

“Hey there, finally got the chance to talk to you. I’m Hanji by the way. What’s your name?”

I looked at her with a bit of surprise.

She’s talking to me like a I’m a normal person.

Not a wanted criminal or some shit like the others always did.

Hold on, so she stayed here just to talk to me?

“Uh, hello?”

Oh, I got distracted. Dammit.

“It’s Levi”

“Oooh, it’s nice to meet you, Levi”

She said so with a smile.

A smile that looked genuine.

Not fake like that girl flashed at me when I asked her for just a fucking pen last year.

Yes, it sounds ridiculous but I remember all of that.

It doesn’t look like it, but it hurts me.

So fucking bad.

To see people treating you like a freak for nothing.

“Levi?”

“Huh?”

“You seemed a bit distracted and… distrubed right there. Is something wrong?”

She noticed?!

A mind reader, huh?

A thoughtful one.

“Nothing, it’s just…..”

“just what?”

“…. you’re not acting like the others do towards me”

“And how do they do to you?”

“You know, stare at me, whisper shit about me, treat me like some weirdo, and the list goes on”

Why am I being so open to her?

Can I even trust her?

I mean she just chuckled.

I should’ve kept my mouth shut.

“You think that’s funny?”

“No! not at all! It’s only that we’re kinda on the same boat”

So she understands?

“I mean, I myself can’t count how many times I found my books thrown on the floor, some notes about me being a nerd, the laughs and whispers, you know”

“Well, seems like I’m not alone, then”

“Yeah, that makes me feel a bit less lonely. Finally!”

“Hanji”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being nice to me. It doesn’t look like it, but I highly appreciate it”

“Oh, it’s alright! I’m just treating you the way you and everyone else should be treated. Nothing more. You too, thanks for bearing me”

“It’s nothing, just doing the same thing”

“Hehe” she lightly chuckled at that.

She’s so sweet and kind.

I think we’d be kinda compatible.

I couldn’t believe a moment like this came;

Sadly, it was interrupted by the bell, announcing the end of the break.

But before the other classmates came.

“Hey Levi! I know it’s weird to ask this since we just met but…. can we be friends?”

Friends.

Never thought I’d have this sort of thing in my life.

But she seems like the best one to start with.

So why not give it a shot?

“Yes, let’s be friends, Hanji”


End file.
